No Joke for James
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 3 |series_no=3.11 |number=63 |sts_episode=Oh, What A Tangled Web |released= * 19 November 1991 * 21 April 1992 * 23 June 1992 * 1 March 1993 * 19 May 1998 * 12 May 2008 |previous=The Trouble with Mud |next=Thomas, Percy and the Post Train/Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train}} 'No Joke for James' is the eleventh episode of the third series. It is based on the magazine stories, ''The Express and A Passenger for James. Plot James is proud of his smart red paint, and his driver tells him that he brightens up everyone's day. Shortly afterwards, James boasts to Thomas and Percy that he is the smartest and most useful engine on the line. Thomas and Percy disagree. Later, as James boasts to Gordon that he is the pride of the line, Gordon tells him that he is only a goods engine. James falsely tells Gordon that the Fat Controller has plans for him, and Gordon believes him, much to James' concern. Thomas is shunting coaches in the yard. James asks if the coaches are for him, but Thomas tells him that they are for Gordon's express, and that he will fetch James' trucks next. James decides to trick Thomas, telling him that the Fat Controller told him that he is to take the coaches, and that Gordon is to pull the trucks. He is then coupled to the coaches and steams out of the yard just as Thomas arrives with James' tanker wagons for Gordon, leaving him and his driver furious. While James enjoys himself enormously, the Fat Controller finds him at Elsbridge and quickly reprimands him. He sends James to his shed for his naughty actions, and James ends up with Gordon and Henry teasing him by asking each other who will pull the express. The next day, James is let out of the shed and apologises to Thomas, who gives him some trucks. James then shunts trucks in the harbour for the rest of the day. As James and his crew prepare to head home, a man arrives and tells James' driver that he is to attend an important meeting with the Fat Controller which he must not be late for, and he asks for a ride in James' cab. James' driver recognises the man as a railway inspector and agrees. When James arrives at Knapford, the inspector praises James. The Fat Controller agrees and tells James that once again he has proven himself to be a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Troublesome Trucks * Edward * Big Mickey Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Knapford Harbour * Sodor Shipping Company * Henry's Forest * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Elsbridge * The Country Line Canal * The Watermill * The Country Line Trivia * In the first shot of James shunting at the harbour, he is pushing a truck that has "N.E." written on it. * The railway inspector is Jeremiah Jobling. * In a few promotional photos, Gordon arrives next to Thomas on his left rather than on his right. In another photo, Gordon is smiling rather than frowning and a siding is behind him. * Dryaw Goods Station appears as a building in Knapford Yards. * In the early UK narration, the line of James saying, "Look at me! I'm the smartest most useful engine on the line," is taken from the early UK narration of Time for Trouble. * In the UK version of the episode, the music at the end is omitted. * The models of Big Mickey, Izzy Gomez, a scrap tractor model, the steel company building, and the steel rig from TUGS can be seen at the harbour. Goofs * In the first scene and the moment James pulls up beside Gordon, studio equipment is visible in the top centre corner of the screen. * When James talks to Gordon, his eyes are wonky and his face is loose. * When James first arrives at the Sodor Shipping Company building, Thomas is seen shunting two salt vans and a tanker. Next, red express coaches can be seen coming down the line two shots later. Then, the salt vans Thomas was shunting are coming backwards, and Thomas is gone. * When James wheeshes steam at the Fat Controller, the latter shakes a bit. * In the shot of Henry teasing James, both of his brake pipes are facing upwards. One should be facing downwards. * Studio equipment can be seen when James arrives at the Sodor Shipping Co. * When James says "Actually, Thomas," the smoke coming from the chimney in the background disappears and reappears. * In the restored version, the first shot at the harbour shows James pushing three trucks. Two of them are derailed as they are seen bumping across the sleepers. * When Thomas and James are talking, Edward is seen pulling a goods train on another line, then in the next shot, he is nowhere to be seen. * When Thomas is shunting Gordon's trucks into place, the line next to him is clear. Then, in the next shot, express coaches appear. Then, when Thomas says "And so here are your trucks!" Percy can be seen shunting some trucks on the same line. Then, in the next shot, Percy and his trucks disappear. Quotes * James: "Look at me! I am the smartest, most useful engine on the line." * Thomas: "Rubbish! We're all useful. The Fat Controller says so and he's Sir Topham Hatt, head of the whole railway!" (US: "Rubbish! We're all useful. Sir Topham Hatt says so and he's head of the whole railway!") * Percy: "You know what, James?" * James: "What?" * Percy: "You're getting all puffed up!" _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Narrator: Thomas was shunting shining new coaches. * Thomas: Good morning, James! * James: Are those coaches for me? * Thomas: No. These are for Gordon's Express. I'll fetch your trucks/freight cars next. * Narrator: But James was going to play a trick on the other engines. * James: Actually, Thomas, I'm taking the coaches. The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt asked me to tell you. * Thomas: What about the trucks/cars? * James: Uh, give them to Gordon. * Thomas' Driver: Come on, Thomas. Orders are orders. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: heard of James' recent antics Some jokes are funny, but not this one, James. You have caused confusion! * James: disappointedly Yes, Sir. * The Fat Controller: You will now stay in your shed until you are wanted. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Narrator: The other engines teased James. * Gordon: I wonder who will be pulling the express today. * Henry: I expect it'll be you. James is stuck in the shed for being silly. * Narrator: James felt sad. Merchandise * Buzz Books - No Joke for James In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * Biggest Party Video Ever! * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends * The Best of James * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends * The Fogman and The Very Best of Thomas and Friends Double Pack WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Best of James * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 VHS/DVD Boxsets * Special Video Collector's Set * Best Tales on the Tracks * Trust Thomas and Other Stories/A Big Day for Thomas Double Feature * Best of James/Best of Thomas Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Best of Collection * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition AUS * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 2 GER * All Beginnings Are Difficult JPN * Best of James and Edward * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.14 * Mischief Strategy * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.3 * The Complete DVD Box 1 GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 NOR * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Thomas Celebrates Christmas FIN * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories ITA * On Christmas Eve IN * The Trouble with Mud and Other Stories MYS * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Thomas Adventures * Donald's Duck and Other Adventures NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry * Thomas and the Special Letter (Dutch DVD) UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends SVN * Henry's Forest (Slovenian DVD) SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 6 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 9 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 5 (DVD) }} es:Sin Bromas para James he:בלי בדיחות, ג'יימס ja:いたずらはだめだよジェームス pl:Niegrzeczny Kuba ru:Для Джеймса это не шутка Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Series 3 episodes